Known in the art is a linear stepping motor comprising a guide, a housing and a mover in the form of plates secured in the housing at an angle to the inner surface and frictionally interacting with the guide (SU, A, 801145).
However, this stepping motor has large overall dimensions and mass and performs the movement with the help of elastic plates, in which case it is impossible to obtain high forces and provide an accurate positioning.
Also known in the art is a piezoelectric linear stepping motor comprising a housing having fixing units secured in it and a movable part with a working member (SU, A, 720576).
However, this piezoelectric motor has a great number of components, a complicated design and is complicative in manufacturing fixing units, and its movable part is liable to an accidental turn in the process of linear displacement.